


It's the thing in you that feeds the animal in me

by xal0nenowx



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demon possession, Earpcest, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Smut, Possession, Sibling Incest, slight smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xal0nenowx/pseuds/xal0nenowx
Summary: My take on what may have happened between the end of 2x04 and the beginning of 2x05. Mikshun changes hosts and shenanigans ensue!





	It's the thing in you that feeds the animal in me

**Author's Note:**

> They just left it SO open for us to imagine what may have happened when the credits rolled at the end of 2x04. This is just what my imagination came up with! Gotta blame/thank Riley a.k.a. tumblr user Earpsexual for brainstorming some details with me LOL

_"It's a plate."_ Wynonna said, disappointment and frustration evident in her voice. After the night they'd had she'd hoped it had all been for something a little more... worth it. 

 _"Are we_ _gonna_ _give it to Lucado?"_ Waverly questioned. 

 _"Hell no, you lost—n_ _early lost a hand over it..."_  Wynonna corrected herself, still trying to process what she had witnessed. Her sister, her heart, her Waverly, held down on a table, arm in a vice, sobbing in fear and anguish as Wynonna fought to free herself from the Revenant at her throat. She watched as Jaxon brought his arm down, slicing Waverly's wrist, the hand that held her own more times than she could count falling to the floor in a pool of blood. The sound of Waverly's cries would echo in her nightmares longer than Wynonna ever imagined they would. They invaded her current thought process and she swallowed hard to get the words out. " _We_ _should_ _tal_ _k_ _about the..._ _uh..._ _Demon goo at the arch._ " Waverly turned away and Wynonna tried to keep her engaged.  _"Babe_ _,_ _whatev_ _er_ _you did, I want_ _to_ _help."_  

 _"Good, because I am so sick of fighting her. She's so strong."_  

 _"The thing inside of you?"_  

 _"No_ _,_ _stupid,_ _the_ _thing outside of me."_ The younger girl turned, her usual sage eyes now black as night. _"Waverly."_  

   Wynonna felt the acid in her stomach being to turn. She raised Peacemaker, silently praying that it wouldn't validate the new terrible thought running through her mind. Unfortunately, the orange glow betrayed her and the rolling acid solidified into an anvil, white hot and scalding her insides as her heart dropped. 

   The demon wearing her sisters skin spoke brazenly,  _"Like you're_ _gonna_ _kill another sister."_  

 _"I won't let you kill her either."_  Wynonna's voice a great deal less confident than usual. 

 _"I_ _f only._ _She's_ _been resisting me so hard. I'm exhausted. Do you know how much_ _energy_ _it takes to regrow a human hand?"_  

   If you'd asked Wynonna Earp what her greatest fear was, she probably would've told you it was wearing out her favorite boots, someone jacking her motorcycle, running out of hair products. People assumed she'd faced her greatest fear the day she killed her father; Wynonna Earp was fearless. People were wrong.  

   There was one thing that gave her a purpose for getting out of bed every morning, one motivation that she had for fighting Revenants and protecting their God forsaken town: Waverly. And the thought of losing Waverly was the biggest fear Wynonna had ever known. Her voice trembled as she stared her fear in the obsidian eye.  _"Waverly_ _, baby girl, if you're still in there..."_  

 _"I'm not having any fun! But today..."_ The sinister edge that cut through Waverly's usually kind tone sent a chill down her spine.  _"Y_ _ou_ _... you like to have fun."_  

 _"Yeah, I'm a real hoot."_  Wynonna didn't know why, but she was suddenly painfully aware of every single follicle on her body. They all stood on end, as if a bolt of lightning had struck the ground a foot away. 

 _"_ _Hmm..._ _Oh, and you'd be so easy."_ The slight growl in Waverly's voice caused thoughts to bubble to the surface that Wynonna had spent years trying to suppress. Too many thoughts. Too many memories. Too many feelings she swore she'd erased. 

 _"What?"_ She didn't know the angle here. She didn't know who she was speaking to, if Waverly could hear her, if Waverly was even in there anymore. She couldn't process the onslaught of mental, physical, and emotional stimulation, and before she knew it, she felt lips on hers. Lips she'd fought so hard not to stare at. How many nights she'd spent telling herself she didn't need to know what they felt like pressed against her own. She'd resigned herself to never knowing, but fate didn't seem to listen, and they were there. Soft and warm and sweet and perfect, and Wynonna closed her eyes. Trying to savor the instant that was sure to pass, or sure to be a dream. Without control, her eyes snapped open but her vision blurred swiftly. Darkness, like hot tar, burning into her lungs and suffocating her. Her last coherent thought was the scorching heat in her hand as Peacemaker dropped to the floor, beside Waverly's limp body.  

   Suddenly it was as if she had on noise cancelling headphones and a bandana over her eyes. She could see small fragments of light, silhouettes and dull colors, but she wasn't fully present. Her ears could hear what sounded like her voice, but she couldn't quite decipher the exact words.  _"Ugh... Oh yeah. This is so much better... Now, what are we going to do with you? Hmmm?"_ Her hands were touching something soft and warm. She tried to focus on the last thing she remembered. Waverly. Waverly's lips. The thousands of bursts of light behind her eyelids in the split second their lips touched. No. Don't focus on that. Focus on Waverly and if she's ok! 

   Soft. Soft and warm. Clothing. A body. She was touching Waverly. Her vision cleared a small fragment and she knew she had a fight ahead of her. Her hand gently caressing the side of Waverly's hip, she felt her body reacting and she tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, but the only voice speaking clearly in her head echoed every dark thought she'd had since Waverly was 16 years old. She felt herself pick up the smaller girl and place her in the kitchen chair, retrieving a belt from the laundry room to secure her arms behind her back, and using dish towels to loosely tie her ankles to the wooden legs.  

   Waverly began to stir, the discomfort in her position pulling her from her unconscious state. She felt warm hands from behind slide up her restrained arms, across the top of her chest and down to scrape nails across her bare ribs. She had no recollection of getting into the chair, her last memory that of the Earp Family Plate and the briefcase. She closed her eyes tight and tried to remember how she got into the chair. The plate, the Goo, Wynonna, Wynonna holding Peacemaker, Peacemaker glowing, holy shit, she kissed Wynonna! It was the Goo! The Goo made her do it! The Goo wanted to change hosts. A simple touch would suffice, but instead it chose to kiss Wynonna. That's gonna be an awkward conversation later.  

   Wynonna. Shit! Wynonna's hands were the ones leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake as they slid just under the hem of Waverly's crop top. Wynonna's breath on the side of her neck, Wynonna's hair draped across her shoulder. Waverly willed herself to calm down, she was being restrained by the demon possessing her sister. The same demon that spent weeks inside of her head, hearing every thought, seeing every mental image, knowing every secret Waverly held dear. That same demon was now inside Wynonna's head, filling it with God knows what. Yeah, they were going to have a lot to talk about, but first they needed to survive the night.  

   A low moan escaped Wynonna's throat as she stepped in front of Waverly and reached for an oven mitt. She slid the mitt on and tried to pick up Peacemaker without the burn, and did so successfully, but realized she had no way of pulling the trigger with an oven mitt hindering her dexterity. Waverly gasped as she saw the older girl hold the gun without pain, which caused Wynonna to turn on her heel and point the gun in Waverly's face.  _"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty."_  Wynonna purred, the blue of her eyes now onyx against her pale skin.  

 _"Wynonna, I know you can hear me. Please. Please don't hurt me."_  Waverly tried desperately to reach the girl who, on multiple occasions, had literally put herself between a bullet and her sister. The thought of her being on the other end of the trigger was more than Waverly could bear.  

   The gun lowered inch by inch and blue irises peeked through, like tiny patches of clear skies after a thunderstorm. Her voice, Wynonna's voice, pained and sincere, " _Baby girl, I don't_ _wanna_ _hurt you._ " Then back to black.  _"I_ _wanna_ _make you scream."_   

   Waverly whimpered and Wynonna chuckled.  _"Now, that's a sound we'd like to hear more often. How about you give me some more of that?"_  She knelt down in front of the chair and slowly slid Waverly's knees apart, running her hands up the younger girls inner thighs and scraping her nails down to her ankles.  _"Let's find a weakness, shall we?"_  She crawled her fingers up to Waverly's ribs again, eliciting a gentle sigh. The demon wanted more, so Wynonna stood, walking behind the chair and sweeping Waverly's hair to one side. She leaned down a placed a kiss just below the girls earlobe. That sigh was nearly a moan. The wide collar of Waverly's shirt was providing plenty of access to tender flesh, yet the demon didn't care to remove it. She simply repositioned herself by straddling the green eyed girl and tugging the collar down to be able to place her mouth on the tender spot where her shoulder met her neck. Wynonna's free hand worked its way up to the back of Waverly's neck, dragging her nails across her scalp as a tugged lightly on the fistful of hair. There was the moan she'd been working for. Waverly was powerless to her body's response and black eyes lightened for a millisecond.   

 _"Oh, I was right. It IS fun in here. This one has some naughty thoughts about little sister, doesn't she?"_  Wynonna let go of Waverly's collar and unzipped the last few inches of the oversized sweater she wore and let it fall to the ground _._ _"Maybe it's the hormones."_  A fleeting comment Waverly wouldn't understand for another week or so.  

   Wynonna tore her t-shirt off from the collar and locked her wrists behind Waverly's neck.  _"See, I know your darkest secrets. I know how hard_ _your heart is_ _p_ _ounding_ _right now because you want to taste her again."_  Which of them it was speaking to, they couldn't be certain, but the 'who' didn't matter once their lips touched. Neither of them could stop the sigh of relief. The shredded remains of her t-shirt dropped from Wynonna's hands and she brought them up to hold Waverly's face. Waverly tilted her head slightly and parted her lips, her tongue tentatively invading the space between them before it brushed against the brunettes and coaxed out an extremely erotic moan. Growing up, Waverly had overheard Wynonna making out with a number of boys. She'd never heard her make that sound, and was suddenly positive that it was the best thing she'd ever heard. 

   Wynonna instinctively rocked her hips forward, trying to create some friction between herself and her leather pants. Waverly could sense her frustration and tried to muster up anything she could to change their positions of power. She knew she could fight the demon. Wynonna would struggle. She had more darkness, she had more vices. Waverly wasn't the heir. Purgatory needed the heir. Get the Goo back into her and Wynonna would figure out a way to end it. Let it stay in the brunette and it would destroy her.  _"Untie my hands and I'll give you what you're itching for._ _Come on, daddy, please?"_ The desire in her voice surprised them both and in one swift move, Wynonna released the belt, pulled the rags from her ankles, wrapped the girls legs around her waist and lifted her out of the chair, only to pin her against the wall.  

   Waverly's squeal of surprised was swallowed by Wynonna's lips and evolved into a moan she'd never heard HERSELF make before. She wrapped her arms around Wynonna's shoulders, her ankles locked behind the taller girls back, and felt Wynonna's right hand begin to snake it's way beneath the waistband of her floral pants. There was no hiding the evidence that Waverly's body approved of everything that was happening. She tried to shut her brain off and allow herself to just feel, despite the overwhelming onslaught of feelings she had. She kissed Wynonna like she was trapped under water and her lips were the last few breaths of oxygen in the tank. It was powerful, but tender. Desperate, but intimate. _"Say it again."_  Wynonna pulled away and kept her eyes down.  

   Waverly swallowed hard and tried to catch her breath.  _"Daddy, please._ "  

   Blue eyes met green and they both inhaled sharp, shaky breaths before Wynonna's hand met its target. Gentle, but firm, she kept a slow and steady rhythm, touching Waverly precisely the way she needed to be touched. It was a perfectly choreographed dance, with peaks and valleys, scratches down Wynonna's back, and a cresting scream of pain and pleasure as Waverly clung tightly to the older girls unfaltering frame.  

   She pulled back slightly and unwrapped her legs from Wynonna's waist, trying to steady herself against the wall. Wynonna kept her left arm wrapped around the smaller girls back as she removed her right hand and reached for the light blue washcloth on the table beside them. She wiped her hand clean and kept her eyes down as she tossed the cloth back onto the counter, but Waverly's curled finger lifted her chin and brought their lips together one more time. Soft, sweet, no urgency, just a tender moment between lovers. Waverly opened her eyes and expected the searing transfer of darkness any moment, but she was met with black eyes, and a hand at her throat. The darkness she felt wasn't the hot, tar-like suffocation she was familiar with, but that of a loss of oxygen to the brain. Her vision fogged and she slid down the wall into a heap of unconsciousness about an hour before the sunrise.

 

 

\-----------------  


End file.
